Intervention Now!
by LycoX
Summary: A few concerned individuals feel that Scott is in big need of an intervention. Especially before he drives them all nuts! (Sequel to 'Allison's Party')
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Beginnings Of**

 **A Plan**

 **Disclaimer: Mwa ha ha ha haaaa! Its time to take a little trip into a period of crazy! This is a sequel to 'Allison's Party' and is set the Summer before the events of 'Fun Time Is Over'. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Their Sophomore year of high school was officially over and for some, it meant sleeping in, lazing about, going on trips, and hanging out with friends. For others, it meant Summer jobs and extra schooling. And for one Scott McCall, four weeks into his Summer break was an experience that was having a profound impact on the young man. He no longer had school, Supernatural troubles, or even Summer schooling that he quickly plowed through in order to be able to go on to his Junior year to keep him plenty occupied. Heck, not even his job at the Animal Clinic was doing much in that area for that matter! His being unable to find anything to keep him plenty occupied had a lot to do with his beloved Allison Argent. Whom had been sent to France around three months ago alongside Isaac Lahey who was now her adopted brother with Victoria Argent going with in order to keep a good eye on her somewhat wayward daughter. As the girl had thrown a wild party in their home while her parents, grandfather, and aunt had been away for a period of time in order to get back at her parents for keeping her and Scott from one another and having to sneak around to be together because of it.

Said party being one of the reasons for why Isaac ended up being adopted by the Argents and pretty much stealing him away from Derek in the process much to the man's dislike. Leading him to meet Tracy Stewart, Corey Bryant, and Josh Diaz. A trio of coconuts who were quite tight with one another and when Josh had been offered the Bite by Derek, the other two had quickly learned of it and demanded the same for them and refused to leave Derek alone over it until he finally gave in. The interesting thing about that would be Tracy being the main one out of the three to full on embrace it much like Erica had. Leading to the two to bond rather quickly too cause of it. This had made Gerard Argent particularly nervous as he was not looking to see the revival of the Hale Pack thank you very much! Leading to his eventual death courtesy of Scott and Kate after a short time period of him being the Master of the Kanima after killing Matt, the previous Master. And once Scott started going off the rails a bit where Allison was concerned, it was agreed by pretty much everybody in their group or connected with it in some way that he and Tracy needed to be kept separate.

As more than once the girl had slapped the boy on the back of his head when he went on and on about Allison. Lydia had even personally heard the girl planning out ways to beat him senseless and hide the body somewhere hard to find. Something Jackson couldn't help but find amusement over and even offered a few suggestions just for the Hell of it. Corey and Josh both thought the two were nuts, but that was primarily due to the fact they hadn't been around Scott much since Summer started and had yet to see how he was being over Allison. Even Stiles was starting to go nuts over the whole thing! Going so far as to get himself a job as a stocker just to avoid hearing his best friend's whining about the girl he loves being so far away! There were times when even Peter was regretting giving Scott the Bite whenever he caught wind of the stories about his first Beta. Kate honestly couldn't help but find it amusing while Chris took to avoiding Scott as much as possible.

Which wasn't easy considering Scott's a Werewolf and all! And the last thing the man wanted to do was leave Beacon Hills all together cause of the kid! It just seemed really wrong. Like getting the wrong womanly items for your wife level wrong and having to sleep on the couch for a week cause of it. Something Allison still enjoyed bringing up from time to time if only to get him all embarrassed. Thankfully she had yet to do so around Scott or her other friends but he had a feeling it was only a matter of time… Which made him wonder if he could convince his wife to keep her and Isaac out in France even longer. Something that no doubt would earn him the wrath of his daughter but he was sure he could get her to understand! "Soooo… Heard from Allison lately? Did she say anything about me? Is she coming back pretty soon?" And wouldn't you know it, this would be one of those times when Scott managed to find him!

Repressing the urge to roll his eyes as he looked down at the kid with the hopeful expression mixed in with the puppy dog eyes designed to melt hearts, Chris could only sigh and wonder yet again on just why exactly Derek, Deaton, or Melissa weren't doing better by keeping an eye on him and preventing him from doing things like this! "I haven't heard from her in about three days so no, she hasn't said anything about you. And no, I don't believe she is coming back anytime soon." He tried, oh he so tried to keep the agitation out of his voice!

Scott looked crestfallen for a moment before perking right back up with eagerness vibrating from him. "But you'd tell me if she did ask about me right? And why can't we talk to each other anyway? I mean we should be able too!"

"Yes, I would tell you. And you know why the two of you can't talk with one another."

"But we don't need time apart dude! We've already had that long enough as it is!"

Chris just sighed in agitation and resisted the urge to start pulling out his hair. _Where the Hell is a distraction when I need one!?_

He briefly entertained the notion of allowing that Tracy girl to come after Scott as it would give him such sweet peace and quiet! "Scott… Have you, I don't know… Thought about dating other girls?" Asked the man hopefully.

Scott adamantly shook his head on that one. "Nope, no sir. Not at all. Allison's the one for me dude. I love her and she loves me. She even said so the night Mom's Creepy Stalker bit the big one for awhile." He then scowled at the thought of Peter Hale and the man's obvious intentions about his mother!

Thank God she wasn't accepting his advances! Or at least he hoped she wasn't when he wasn't around! "Son, people and feelings change." Tried the man.

"Not me and Allison. No way."

Ohh how he wanted to shoot or strangle this kid! But then a thought came to him and it made him mentally grin. "What about Peter? Way I hear it, he's trying everything in the book to get your mom to give him a second chance." He watched as Scott scowled in annoyance over that particular situation.

"He's a nutjob who needs to stay the Hell away from my mom!" Growled out the teenager as his eyes flashed gold.

"Well… I happened to over hear one of your friends mentioning Peter intended to visit with your mom today. So if she's not already at work, you may want to get over to the house now and put a stop to his plans." Okay, so he was lying off his ass but he knew damn well the kid wouldn't be paying attention to that at the moment!

A low growl escaped Scott and then he was gone, making Chris sigh in relief. Of course he wondered how often that might be able to work and if whether or not he could get the kids to help him out with it. Pulling out his phone, he sent out a group text while making sure to leave Scott out of it that a very seriously and important talk was needed to be had. And once he got the answers he was looking for, he gave a satisfied nod and went back to the fine business of taking care of business in the bathroom without obsessed kids bugging him!

 **A Little While Later at the McCall Residence**

The McCall home was rather crowded at the moment, possibly the most crowded it'd been in a good long while! As Melissa herself was there along with Derek, Chris, Kate, Stiles, Deaton, Erica, Vernon, Heather, Danielle, Lydia, Jackson, Sydney, Tracy, Josh, Danny, and Corey. They were all gathered for one single purpose. One involving Scott McCall himself and the very obvious intervention he needs! Well, all of them but Peter anyways as the man was just there to get a little entertainment! Melissa still wasn't too happy with Chris for his little lie about Peter being at the house in order to get Scott out of his hair and the man was making sure to keep as much distance as possible between the two of them in the living room. "Looks like we're all here except for the Sheriff." Spoke up Scott's mother and she briefly wondered what her friend would think of all this.

"Yeah, he uhh… He's staying completely out of it." Informed Stiles.

"Can't say I blame him, Scott's pretty much gone nuts without Allison being around." Threw in Erica.

"I really don't see the problem here. The guy obviously misses his girlfriend." Spoke up Josh and getting a nod of agreement from Corey.

Lydia shook her head at the two boys before saying anything. "Oh sweethearts, you two simply haven't been around him lately to see what we're talking about. But I can promise you that once you both do, you'll definitely see it."

Jackson nodded rapidly in agreement with his girl. God knows he'd never get that freaking crazy over a girl! Sure, Allison was pretty darn cool once you got to know her but McCall took it to another level that was just weird. Sure, she's his first girlfriend and all but that doesn't mean you need to go Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs! "What's the plan then? At least I'm assumin' there's a plan in mind or we all wouldn't be here right now." Wondered Danielle curiously and pretty much voicing what Heather was thinking.

"I don't really know Scott like I do Stiles but even I can see the guy needs some help." Added Heather.

"I think a well crafted intervention is exactly what is needed for this situation." Suggested Deaton thoughtfully.

Something Chris was in full on agreement about! Heck, maybe they could admit Scott to Eichen for a bit and see if he could get the help he needs there! "I second the idea."

Ohh did he ever second it! Kate just shook her head at the ridiculousness of it. "You guys are bein' way too harsh on Scottie! The kid is head over heels in love with my sweet niece and honestly, who wouldn't end up doin' somethin' like that where she's concerned? I personally think we need to let Ally come on back so the two can be all happily re-united!"

Her declaration was met with complete and total silence, at least until Peter clapped his hands. "I think that is a sound idea. I am all for that everyone."

"Shut up." Ordered the stony faced Derek who really, REALLY wanted to be elsewhere at the moment.

Peter fake pouted at his nephew. "Oh come now nephew mine, no need to be such a killjoy."

Despite herself, Kate couldn't help but grin at her attempted killer's words. Making for Chris to wonder if there was something in the water that was messing with not only her head, but Peter's head as well considering the neither had tried to kill the other. "Hah, he's like… The King of Killjoys man." Spoke up Stiles with a grin.

"Babe's right." Agreed Erica with a nod.

"Do we get a therapist involved or do we just try it ourselves and hope for the best?" Wondered Sydney curiously.

"We do know Morrell." Supplied Vernon, earning himself nods of agreement on that one.

Danny had taken to seeing her himself recently as the urge to start hacking things he shouldn't hack had been building up in him and so far the sessions were helping him out a lot. Hopefully the urge would soon die thanks to all the sessions! "She is a kickass therapist." Voiced Danny thoughtfully.

Melissa let out a breath and cleared her throat and once she saw that she had everyone's attention, she began to speak up. "Let's try doing this ourselves and if that doesn't work out, then we go to Morrell."

The group aside from Derek and Peter looked at one another for several seconds and then found themselves in agreement of the idea. As it couldn't hurt to try! Deaton would even say he'd go ahead and speak with his sister on the subject just so that she could be prepared if they ended up having need of her services. Something Melissa was thankful for as well. Now they just had to plan out how they were going to begin this intervention and utilize it to the best of their ability. Lydia suggested a little research to get a few ideas to try and use, causing for her, Stiles, and Danny to be the researchers and organizers of the whole thing. And once they were ready, they presented the plan to the group and everyone aside from Derek was in full agreement of the plan. Now, they just had to implement it as soon as possible. Causing for several of them to actually pray that this whole thing went well!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, me thinks they are gonna have a hard time with this intervention!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Intervention Begins!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, now let's roll on! And I'm glad to see folks enjoyed the first chapter!**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Scott was busily minding his own business hanging around in a tree with his guitar and singing a little love ballad of his own making. One he called 'Allison, My Love' and couldn't wait to share it with Stiles and hopefully Allison herself very, very soon! The young Beta was absolutely positive Stiles would like it and even suggest getting it put on a mix list to give to Allison. A mix list he would be sure to have other love ballads he himself made on there as his girl deserved to know all about his love for her! It made him even wonder if perhaps she was possibly doing the same for him? That thought was enough to make him giddy and he could only hope it was possibly happening! "Ohh Allison… Ohh Allison, my love, my only." Sang the young man as he strummed the strings of his guitar.

He was broken from his efforts when his phone began its tune, indicating that he had a text. Letting out an unhappy sigh at the interruption, he pulled out his cell while making sure his guitar didn't fall down and have a horrible demise courtesy of the ground below. Bringing up the text, he saw that it was from his mother and what he read boiled his blood! As it seemed she had been asked to come to Derek's new Loft and was now facing unwanted advances from Peter! His eyes turned Gold in color and he dropped down from the tree into a crouch, standing up, he pocketed his phone and strapped his guitar onto himself and took off into a run all the way to Derek's Loft. "THAT'S MY MOTHER!" Roared out Scott as he ran.

Several minutes later and a few near hits by cars saw Scott at Derek's and rushing up the steps as fast as he could. And once he finally got to the Loft, he was breathing heavily with some light sweat on his face due to how much energy he had exerted into his run to get there. "Mom? Where's Peter!?" Questioned the boy as the man himself was no where in sight.

He then felt a prickling in the back of his neck, making him touch back there and then bringing out a dart to his field of view in confusion. "What? Urmf..." Muttered the teenager as he slumped to the ground, revealing a smug looking Tracy with a dart gun in her hands.

"That felt SO good." The girl said happily while igorning Momma McCall's mild glare at her.

"Sweetie, you are feeling entirely too much pleasure from all this."

Tracy just grinned unrepentedly at the older woman. "Hey, when he stops driving me nuts then I won't have any reason to feel so much pleasure." Melissa just sighed in defeat as Vernon and Derek came and picked up Scott and placed him in a nearby chair.

Stiles then handed the two a thick chain along with some rope so that they could tie Scott down in order to prevent his escape. "You think this is gonna cause him to have a need for therapy later?" Wondered Heather from where she was with Danny and Danielle.

"If anything he's encountered so far hasn't had him running for one yet, I doubt this will." Spoke up Danny with a shrug.

The trio watched as Derek and Vernon finalized their work and moved out of the way to allow Chris to inspect it for himself. Seconds later he nodded in satisfaction at the work they'd done and then sent a look towards Melissa who gave a nod and walked towards her son with some smelling salts. Shortly afterwards he woke up with a groan and they were all thankful that the knockout dart wasn't all that powerful or the smelling salts wouldn't have been as effective. "Wha…? What happened?" Slurred the boy as he tried to re-gain his bearings.

And when he realized he was tied up with chain and rope, he began to freak out a little. "Scott! Sweetheart, just calm down okay!?"

Scott just looked at her in confusion and slight hurt that she had decided to go this route. "How can I calm down when you've got me all tied up!? I thought you loved me! I'm your son damnit!"

Melissa winced once she realized what he was apparently thinking. "Oh God, that's NOT why you're tied up. I promise!"

"Really?"

"Really, really." She then slapped him on the side of the head, earning a muttered 'ow' from her son in the process for it.

"No swearing at your mother!" Warned the woman and he nodded meekly at that while Jackson and Stiles grinned in amusement.

"Sorry… But if I'm not here for that, then why am I here?"

Melissa looked around at the gathered crowd before looking back at her son with a look of concern on her face. "Sweetheart, you're here cause we're concerned about you."

"Concerned? About what? Cause I seriously doubt I need to be tied up over some concern. I haven't been drugged or somethin' have I?"

"No, not at all. You are completely drug free and I want you to stay that way understood?"

Scott nodded at his mom's words as being drug free was something he already intended on doing! Then again… Was relying on Wolfsbane to get him drunk something that counted as being on drugs? That was probably something he was gonna have to ask about! "So if that's not it, then what is it?"

"Honey, we're concerned about you because of how you've been acting lately."

"What do you mean!? I've been acting just fine!" Melissa shook her head in denial over that, making for a rather confused son.

"Dude, you've become obsessed over Allison and pretty much drivin' us all nuts!" Exclaimed Stiles as he flailed his arms.

Scott just looked at him with a look of disbelief on his face. "I am NOT obsessing over Allison! Yeah, I really miss her and want to hug her and stuff but I'm not obsessed!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Seriously, he's so not obsessing!

"Then what's the first thing you tend to think about when you first wake up?" Stiles asked in a challenging way.

"Allison. And that I really need to use the bathroom."

"What are you thinking about five minutes later?"

"Allison. And food."

"What are you thinkin' about when you're more awake and have ate?"

"Allison man! Like how I hope she's doin' alright. If she's thinkin' about me, stuff like that."

Scott watched as Stiles gestured with his arms in a 'there you go!' gesture that had him scowling. "Dude, you are obsessed!"

"I am not!" Retorted the young Beta in annoyance as seriously, he's not obsessed, just in love!

God, hasn't any of these people been in love!? "Let me ask you a serious question McCall. What were you thinking about when you, Derek, and Boyd faced me in that final fight when I was still the Kanima?"

"Umm… If whether or not Allison would be proud of me? And about how great it'd be if she was fighting alongside us. Cause nothing says I love you like fighting side by side together in life and death situations." He got a dopey little grin on his face that simply disgusted Jackson.

Melissa on the other hand was a little disturbed by her son's line of thinking! "That boy is so gone he don't even realize it." Muttered Danielle from where she was with Danny and Heather.

Those two, along with the others present just nodded in agreement. Peter then sadly shook his head at his Beta's way of thinking. "Yeah, I bet you're really glad you aren't an Alpha anymore huh?" Asked Stiles with a grin on his face.

Peter just glared at him but it did nothing to deter the teenager. "If I ever become an Alpha again, I will personally see to it that each person I Bite is NOT liable to become like him!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!" Roared out Scott after hearing that and getting an infuriating grin from the former Alpha.

"But she's just so gorgeous Scott, its hard to resist such beauty." Replied the man as he looked directly at Melissa, who couldn't help but blush at the attention.

 _God I need to get out more!_ Thought the mother and nurse as blushing from compliments from a killer Werewolf who's even managed to come back from the dead is a really bad thing!

Even if he is rather easy on the eye… Melissa was drawn from her thoughts when growling could be heard. Making her look towards the source and only seeing Scott. "Scott." Warned the woman and he immediately stopped after hearing that.

"So basically, you are nuttier then a nut stuck in Eichen over Argent." Summed up Jackson quickly once he spotted an opening to get things back on track.

Scott just pouted. "I am not!" Retorted the boy petutantly.

"I seriously can't believe I wanted to steal him from Allison." Moaned Erica with a shake of the head.

Then a thought occurred to her and she turned to Derek with a glare. "I can't believe _YOU_ wanted me to keep him 'distracted'!" Accused the girl as she used finger quotes when using the word 'distracted'.

Derek for his part just winced while Kate smirked in amusement. "There is nothing I can say that will ever rectify that." Muttered the man despite the fact his original line of thinking was more along the lines of had she actually done it that maybe they wouldn't be having to deal with this!

"You can let us girls use your credit card for a shopping spree." Suggested his blonde Beta with a smirk.

The idea of shopping on someone else's dime immediately made every woman there aside from Melissa perk up at the thought. For her part, Scott's mother was sending a rather heated glare at Derek as she had a pretty damn good idea of just what that whole 'distracted' bit was supposed to actually be! Something that made him wince when he saw it! He then let out a resigned sigh as he realized he had no way out of this whole thing now. "Fine, just try not to bankrupt me alright?"

"No promises." Erica told him and he only sighed in resignation.

"You guys gonna let me go now? Because I think its clear by now that I am NOT obsessed over Allison. In love? You bet. Obsessed? No!"

Chris just shook his head at the young man and then took a rolled up poster from Tracy and stepped towards Scott, making him look up. "Hi Mr. Argent! You happen to speak with Allison today?"

Groans sounded through out the room after that. "Scott, I am personally beginning to grow very worried for your mind set and I feel I may have to look into a few things to see if your mind has been tampered with in some way." Said Deaton from his corner as he'd been observing everything quietly until now.

"But I feel fine Deaton!"

"Really?" Questioned Chris curiously, beating Deaton to it in the process.

"Really really!"

In response, Chris let the poster unroll as he held it up right in front of Scott and the young Beta couldn't help but stare with his jaw hanging open. As on the poster was none other then an oiled up Bianca Beauchamp herself in a very interesting pose with not a single stitch of clothing in sight. And somewhere in the back of Scott's mind had him wondering just why on Earth Tracy had something like this! "Buh… Duhhh… That's..." Mumbled the young Beta as he continued to stare at the poster's image.

Melissa just frowned distastefully as she had been seriously hoping it wouldn't come to this! Every other girl aside from Tracy was also frowning distastefully as well. Tracy herself on the other hand was just happy to expose the pure hotness that is Bianca to someone else. Even if that someone else happened to be someone who drove her completely nuts! "Well? What do you think? Better then Allison? Is Allison even a thought in your mind right now?" Asked Chris.

Nothing intelligible could be gained from Scott as he continued to stare and mumble incoherently at the stunning image before him. Kate came up and handed her brother a poster frame that he quickly put the poster inside of, he then grabbed a chair and placed the framed poster on it and placed it directly in front of Scott. "Hopefully this will help you somehow realize that yes, you really and truly are obsessed with my daughter. And that maybe you can snap out of it and be a fully functioning and independent individual as you no doubt were before the two of you met."

He and the others aside from Josh and Corey as they were the assigned guards left the Loft for a little breather while hoping this little extreme measure worked. Never realizing that perhaps maybe, just maybe they should have left someone else more capable to watch over an obsessed tied up teenager. As Josh and Corey had their backs facing Scott and had a conversation about how eye opening things just were for them where the Beta behind them was concerned. Heck, he'd been so welcoming to the two of them! Helping the two of them out in learning control if Derek, Erica, and Vernon were too busy for whatever reason to do it! As they talked and shared hopes that their friend and slight mentor could be helped out, neither of the two realized that Scott himself was quietly escaping his chains until it was too late. "Guys, I really appreciate the kind thoughts and I'm sorry in advance, but I gotta do this."

Neither had the chance to really grasp what that meant when their heads connected together, knocking them unconscious and slumping to the floor. Scott then hauled ass out the door and even jumped from stair level to stair level in order to get some distance from several of his pursuers. "VIVA LA LOVE!" Bellowed the boy as he hauled ass!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, I am horrible! Up Next: Scott decides to cut loose and get drunk, making for an interesting revelation!**


	3. Oh, The Constant Sorrow!

**Chapter 3**

 **Oh, The**

 **Constant Sorrow!**

 **Disclaimer: Youya, if you're reading this, I just wanna say I greatly appreciate the kind words from you in your review on Chaos At the Market! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! And I now get to make use of an idea I got a week or two ago (cue the nice big ol' grin on my face). Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Scott McCall was no fool, no sirree bob! As he knew quite well to avoid going to his house on a long term basis lest he be discovered and then taken back to Derek's Loft and chained up again! And forced to look at naked redheads! Lovely, nearly Heavenly redheads at that… Something he should not be doing as he did not want to slight his Allison in any way darn it! Such pureness as Allison Argent did not deserve such things like that and he would be damned to where ever it is Werewolves go when they die before he lays eyes upon another naked sight like that nude redhead again! Heck, he was off half a mind to make a call to Momma Argent and tell her all about what her darling husband had done with him as it would serve him right for showing a minor like him something like that! The man shouldn't have that anyway as its just so wrong since he's married! Of course he had failed to take his phone with him after escaping the Loft but he did manage to grab his guitar on the way to freedom. And what glorious freedom it was!

Course he could always do without being chased by those who he thought were friends! Well, except for maybe Tracy as that girl was just scary in her own right and reminded him way too much of how Erica could be. Except Tracy seemed to take it to another level! The whole thing made him dread the day those two girls decided to team up as no one would be able to stand against them. And he was of the opinion he'd likely be the first to fall to their combined might too. Though whether or not that was paranoia on his part remained to be seen but its just how he feels on the matter darn it! "Wait… They could team up with Lydia… Ohh that's not good. Not good at all man. Nooooooo… Can't happen!" Mumbled the young man drunkenly after acquiring some Wolfsbane and 'talking' someone into buying him a pack of beer to drink away his issues with life.

As he idly played his guitar and sang drunkenly, two men were coming his way with one purpose in mind. Not to rob or try and kill anybody but merely to meet with young Scott McCall to see what he's really like in person. Hell the light skinned man with brown hair and dark shades personally wanted to just shake the young man's hand for helping to rid the world of the likes of Gerard Argent! This man is known as Deucalion and the balding figure next to him is known simply as Ennis. "Ohh she's… Hic… Sput a spell on meee! Oooh Allishun! I lurve yew soooo! Hic! Your scent, your hair, your everything!"

The two men looked at one another with unsure expressions on their faces as this was not what they were expecting at all! "Kid is way too young to be getting drunk off his ass." Grumbled Ennis.

As while he may be something of a hot head, he didn't really care for kids getting drunk and always had a strict rule back when he ran his own Pack to never allow the younger members any alcohol despite the fact they wouldn't be affected by it unless they had some Wolfsbane to help them out. "I quite agree old friend, I quite agree."

As they came nearer, they watched as young McCall suddenly stop playing on his guitar and let out a rather loud expletive. "What troubles you my young friend?" Called out Deucalion curiously as he and Ennis walked up to Scott.

Who looked at the two in his drunken haze and started to talk before he could even think to stop himself! "I just… I just realized my friends are right is all..."

"About what kid?" Came the question from Ennis.

"That I really am obsessed over my girlfriend!"

They watched as the kid took a long drink from his bottle of beer and then belched loudly. The two exchanged looks with one another over the whole thing. "Well… That doesn't sound so bad. Young love tends to have us all a little obsessed." Remarked Deucalion while Ennis just nodded.

God knows though that he HATES hearing about Kali's first great young love! Made him want to go and find the jerk and hurt him badly! "Yeah, but does it have you constantly thinking about the other person? Hic! To the point an intervention hic! Has to be staged for you!?"

That had the two stumped! "Uhh, I can safely say I've never been that obsessed." Answered Ennis.

 _This kid seriously managed to bring down Gerard Argent? I really hope Deuc ain't gonna try and get him to join us. Just too damn wimpy in my view._

Sniffles could be heard from Scott and then the beginnings of the Soggy Bottom Boys song Constant Sorrow could be heard from him. "Here, have a drink on me and join in." Grumbled the drunken Scott, barely paying attention to the fact that one of the two men is blind!

"I'm afraid we'll have to pass on the drink young man but perhaps we can assist you with the chorus of your chosen song." Replied Deucalion and having a fairly good idea that Ennis was giving him a slight glare for not stopping the whole thing!

What occurred afterwards would prove to be entertaining for those watching as the trio sang the Constant Sorrow song, or in Scott's case slurred through it with a case of the sniffles. Though no one watching could say any of them would be ideal to hear all the time and it would be a sight that the entirety of the Pack aside from Allison, Isaac, and a working Deaton would arrive to see. A few would instantly catch the scent of 'Angry Derek' though they wouldn't get why until later on. "I wish I had a camera man." Spoke up Stiles.

"You do remember your phone is capable of recording right?" Asked Tracy in a condescinding tone of voice.

For his part, the son of the Sheriff looked sheepish for forgetting that while Erica and Heather glared at the girl who only arched an eyebrow at the two in return. Stiles then quickly pulled out his phone and set it to record. "Ennis..." Growled Derek.

His growl caused the singing to stop and for the trio to look their way. Well, Ennis and Scott anyways! "Well if it isn't little Derek Hale! And all grown up I see!"

"Derek Hale you say? A pleasure to be around a Hale after so long." Spoke up Deucalion after Ennis helped him get up.

"Why'd we stop singin'!?"

"Cause you crazy fool, we here." Answered Danielle.

Causing him to look her way, at least he thought he was when in reality he was looking right at his mom! "Who's we?" Asked the drunken Beta with squinted eyes as he tried to look at what's in front of him.

Sighs escaped everyone at this point and one Melissa McCall was not happy over her son being drunk! Or the fact these two men clearly didn't stop him from doing it! "'We' as in in your mother for starters young man. When we get home we are going to have a LONG talk about you and drinking and you two are adults and should know better!"

"Hey now lady, I'm against kids who drink and I was gonna take it from him real soon!" Its just he ended up getting caught up in the moment of singing along is all…

 _Aww Christ, Kali and the twins are gonna haze me over that I just know it..._

He winced when her glare seemingly intensified his way. "I assure you Miss that were I not hindered by blindness I would have already taken his alcohol from him." Assured Deucalion and making Scott frown in annoyance.

"Youse can't do that! I needs it! I'm freakin' obsesseded and its horrible!" Wailed the young man drunkenly.

"SUCCESS BITCHES! HE NO LONGER DENIES IT!" Cheered Jackson loudly and getting a swat on the arm for it from Lydia.

And it wasn't long before Tracy, Heather, Danielle, and Erica were hitting him too. "Ow! Stop that damnit! OW!" The former Kanima glared at Danny for that last hit who merely smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry man, it just looked fun."

"I'll show you fun…" Muttered the boy annoyedly.

"Well, I think it best we be off. I'm sure we'll be 'seeing' one another at some point again. Especially you Derek as there is something we need to discuss." Spoke up Deucalion.

Frowning at that as he wasn't sure what the man would even want to talk with him about, he nodded but also added in his own input. "Sure, but your friend here better not be with you."

"I think that can be arranged."

And with that, the two made their leave rather quickly before a certain highly irate mother could go off on them even more for pretty much aiding and abetting a minor in getting drunk. Even though that was clearly not the case at all! "Josh, Corey, take care of the alcohol." Ordered Derek and the two quickly did so much to the immense dislike of Scott!

"Hey! That's mine!" He got up to try and chase them, only to end up falling down for his troubles.

"Owie… No wanna be sober!" Whined the Beta as he knew it'd just be depressing now that he knows he actually is obsessed!

The two boys came back seconds later with pleased grins on their faces and informed the group that they trashed the pack they took from Scott. "Traitors..." Mumbled the still downed Beta.

"Nah, just think of it as payback for knocking us out." Replied Josh.

"Yeah! That hurt man!"

Vernon grabbed Scott and hauled him over his shoulder and was somewhat surprised that he wasn't fought against for his efforts while Sydney grabbed his guitar and the group made their way out of the park. "I'll call Mrs. Morrell." Spoke up Lydia as they left as it was probably for the best anyway now that Scott had gotten free of his denial.

She could only hope this went way better then their attempt did!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope this was worth the wait!**


	4. Doc, I Need Help!

**Chapter 4**

 **Doc, I**

 **Need Help!**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are with a brand new chapter! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Two days later**

Unfortunately for Scott and the others, it'd take roughly two days before Mrs. Morrell would be able to see Scott due to other commits with other patients. But thankfully they all managed to get through it without being driven insane in the process. Though Scott did end up banned from one of the stores in the mall after seeing a poster that reminded him a little too much of Allison and ended up destroying it as he was not looking to see reminders of his ex! Chris, Derek, and Kate also found a fairly effective way to keep the young Beta's mind occupied by having him either run for as long as he could or deal with Supernatural politics involving a colony of Sasquatches and some wanna be biker Dwarves who kept annoying the Sasquatches with their loud noises. Surprisingly, Scott proved to be a good choice in handling that situation as it turned out the Sasquatches actually wanted to be involved with the whole thing and just had a hard time getting that across to the Dwarves. Allowing for Scott himself to become an honorary member of the newly named Dwach Motorcycle Club of Beacon Hills due to his help in the whole thing. Of course he ended up swearing off alcohol for good after the Club's first party after waking up with the worst headache he'd ever experienced and being about thirty miles outside of town in nothing but his underwear.

Melissa had definitely not been happy about the whole thing either and was another reason he chose to swear off alcohol for good as well. Kebi of the Dwarves even showed up a few hours after he made it home and handed over a Cut for him to wear and would simply explain that magic was a Hell of a thing when it came to getting things done quickly and Scott would say thanks, shrug his shoulders, and put it on much to the slight exasperation of his mother. Kebi even promised to get him a bike soon so that he could run with them, something that made Scott quite happy about and for his mother to be a little worried about considering the potential accidents that could happen! But both were quick to assure her that things would be okay and even if an accident did happen, Scott would be fine anyway in a short time due to his Wolf healing. She wasn't exactly settled by that but left it alone for the time being until a moment provided itself that she could say 'I told you so!' in a slightly smug way before getting all worried and the like.

The others weren't quite sure what to think of the whole thing with the Club Scott had apparently found himself involved with. His decision to stop drinking bummed Stiles out a little as he loved drinking with his best friend darn it! Jackson was personally happy as he had some not so fond memories of his fellow Co-Captain while drunk. But thankfully the day came when the young Wolf finally got to visit with Marin much to the happiness of everybody. And he couldn't help but fidget a little in her office due to being nervous about the whole thing. "Well I have to admit I am somewhat surprised to see you in my office Scott. But none the less I am more than happy to assist you in any way I can."

"You have anything that can help me get over my obsession with Allison quicker?"

Marin simply shook her head. "I'm afraid not as only time can help with that." That got her a saddened look from the young teen Wolf as he had been rather hoping for a different answer!

"Of course you'll not want to rely on alcohol to get you through it either." She added seconds later as she knew full well by that point of how he was managing to accomplish getting drunk.

The information she gained from Deucalion and Ennis had been rather interesting to hear as well but she wasn't about to mention that and would just keep it vague if needed. Marin watched as Scott winced over the alcohol mention. "Heh, yeah, I'm done with that as the last thing I want to even do is use it as a crutch. I'm better then that."

Little did he know of how similar to his dad he almost would have been and wouldn't know about that til a little while later. Making him damn thankful for the decision he chose to make! "I'm happy to hear that Scott. But what do you plan to do about Allison? Too much focus on her as I've been informed could lead to mistakes on your part in school, your job, or even in a life and death matter."

Scott seemed hesitant about what to say and thought about it for a good little while, thankful that Morrell was allowing him the time to do so. Finally, he began to speak. "I guess… Try not to think about her? Think about or do something that'll occupy me enough to keep me from thinking about her. I love her but I've clearly become dependent on her and that's not a good thing."

Marin nodded approvingly at that. "One way to begin the process of getting past things with Allison would be to write her a letter and no, you don't have to send it. Write it and express how you feel and then do whatever feels best aside from sending it after finishing it. You could even have a bonfire and burn things she's given you as another option."

"I'm not, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I don't wanna hurt her or anything."

"Hmm… You make a good point. If you really wanted I imagine you could have the bonfire anyway to help 'burn away' the past so to speak."

She watched as Scott thought about that for a moment and realized that sounded pretty great. "You know… You're a lot better at this then Lydia led me to believe." Remarked the teenager after some thinking had been done.

A smile came from the older woman as she nodded at his words. "Well, when I'm able to do my job I am perfectly capable. Besides, Lydia had Peter Hale in her head and I can only imagine that wasn't the easiest of times. She probably believed she would be committed to Eichen if she told of it or perhaps there was other reasons she never said anything. Unfortunately we may never know and I doubt she'll want to speak on the subject."

The warning in her voice was clear to the young Beta even if he never had any intention of asking unless the situation was unbelievably serious. "Now, I suspect I've given you a bit to think about so why not head on out? But I would like for you to come back at the same time and day for the next few weeks as I can imagine you've got more then just this on your mind you'd like to get off your chest."

A laugh of disbelief escaped the young man after hearing that. "Yeah, you could say that." Muttered Scott as boy did he need to talk about a few things beyond the whole Allison thing!

"But yeah, I'll definitely be here next week." Promised Scott seconds later.

Morrell nodded and Scott stood up and after sending a nod her way, he started to walk out of her office but stopped and turned his head to the side. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." And with that, Scott was gone and off to work.

It wouldn't be until he got home later that night and finally sat down to write out a letter to Allison that she would never see. Even making a copy of it as he planned to burn the original in that bonfire idea Morrell gave him once he got done with setting the thing up.

 _Dear Allison,_

 _I'm writing this letter to you even though you're never gonna see it, let alone even know it exists. The time we had together was truly great and I'll always remember it with great fondness and love. But I need to let go of that, of us, and move on, not just for the sake of everyone we know, but for my own sake as well. Cause without being around you I started to get obsessed and it took our friends and family members forcing me to finally realize that. That's not healthy at all and I seriously hope you don't end up becoming the same way I was going. I love you Allison Argent but this is goodbye._

 _Scott._

A sigh escaped Scot after reading it over and then printing out a second copy. Reaching over, he grabbed an envelope and put the original version of the letter inside it and marked the envelope as 'Allison' and stashed it in one of his drawers. Scott then left the house with the folded copy and made his way out to a clear field out in the Preserve and gathered what limbs and logs he could find and put them all together and then threw gasoline on it and soon lit it up afterwards. Course he had to quickly jump back due to how the fire rapidly flamed to life and as it grew bigger, the young Beta gave a satisfied nod before pulling out the copy of his letter and threw it in. As he watched it burn, Scott felt a sort of weight come off his shoulders, allowing for him to feel more at ease with himself and it felt really good in his view. Looking up into the night sky as the fire went on, he shiifted and let lose with a mighty roar while his eyes unknowingly turned bright red for a briefly short lived time before fading back to gold.

Across the town of Beacon Hills, various individuals turned their heads as they heard the loud roar. Each of them recognizing it for the distinct unique sound of it as it belonged to none other then Scott McCall. All of them gave nods of approval as they recognized the roar for what it was. That of moving on and independence from an unhealthy obsession. Tracy however could be seen smirking at her house. "Good, that means he won't be such a little bitch anymore."

And when the Summer freedom started to come to a close, the night before school was due to start would see Scott getting a tattoo with two black bands going around his arm as a sort of present to himself for succeeding in what he was trying to do after writing and burning that letter to Allison. Of course he could have done without the use of a blowtorch but he was none the less happy he got it and would find himself meeting someone new a little while later that evening. Someone who would prove to be quite Foxy in her own right. Though this new girl, Scott, and the others would have no idea of the events to come that year but they would all come out stronger for it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here is the end! Hopefully this was worth the wait and I am sorry if it lacks in any way. Between my job, pipe issues again, GTA 5, and a case of Poison Ivy or Oak recently my focus has just been a little off. The next portion of this story is something I intend to do whenever I get the chance to do so and will be my version of season 3. I've got a few other stories in mind to touch on before I get around to this but I think it'll be worth the wait! R and R!**


End file.
